Killer Lord
by ShikallllTema
Summary: Sesshomaru is a homeless man, wanted by the police. Rin, a school girl, happens upon him, but is unaware of the many murders he has commited. What will come of this dangerous situation? AU Sesshyrin. previously titled: homeless lord
1. meeting

_**Just wanted to point out that the girl, Chris, is not an OC. She's from another show I had been watching at the time, Daa Daa Daa also known as UFO baby. Don't worry, she's not important. Won't be around long :p so just stick with me through the annoyingness that is a character you don't know :O**_

Through the crowded streets, walked a black haired girl. She wore the uniform of a small, local high school. A black jacket and a short royal blue skirt. The jacket covered what was underneath, so it didn't really matter what the shirt was like. Her black socks barely reached above her knees, going quite nicely with her brown loafers.

The girl let out a sigh and let her eyes close. She immediately opened them again though when she bumped into someone "Oh sorry." She lazily said to the man. The adult ignored her and continued walking.

"Rin, you should pay more attention to where you're going." came girly voice from behind. The girl, Rin, continued walking, acting as if she hadn't heard anything. The one behind her roughly grabbed her shoulder, and forced her to turn around.

"Answer me when I speak to you." The pink haired girl demanded.

"Sorry Chris, but I have nothing to say to you." Chris scrunched up her face, and swiftly slapped Rin. Rin didn't seem fazed. People were starting to stop and stare, so Chris stomped away.

Rin soon continued walking. She was on her way home from school, when she had run into Chris, a girl from her class. Chris could be nice… to anyone but Rin. She would often hit Rin, trying to get a response from the girl. Maybe if Rin talked more, Chris wouldn't be so mean, but Rin didn't really care. She was used to the abuse. Her parents had dies when she was young, and for quite some time she stayed with her uncle. That man had caused her bruises, broken bones, split lips, you name it, he did it. It wasn't just him though. His friends would come over every Tuesday for poker night, and after they were all angry from losing to her uncle, they would pound on her. As terrible that was, she was happy. She was happy because the men had never sexually abused her.

Rin was in a better place now. After her uncle had been arrested for being caught at a drug deal, she was put in foster care. Now, she shared a room with four other girls, and lived with three more boys. The parents were nice. They made sure all the children bathed and ate regularly.

Even with so many people in one house, Rin couldn't help but to feel alone. She didn't consider those people her family… she couldn't. It just didn't feel right. Nothing did. Her whole life felt like a lie. The only time she truly felt at home was in her dreams. She would dream of a far away land. There were always two men. The tall man would save her no matter what, and the smaller one would babysit her when the other man was not around. Sadly though, she never could quite piece together what they looked like.

Rin had now been walking for a while, just thinking. She felt her foot hit something, and an annoying noise erupted from the ground. She looked down and noticed she had kicked a can. Then the girl took a chance to look around at her surroundings. It was no place she was familiar with. There were a few clubs lining the streets, and a forest near by, but besides that, the place was empty. She continued walking, now quite nervous and alert. A smart person would have turned around and ran back the way they came, but Rin wasn't thinking clearly. She held her school bag right below her head, as of she was trying to hide her face and become invisible.

Suddenly, a loud clatter caught her attention, and caused her to jump. She whipped her head from side to side, trying to find where the sound came from. Rin hated showing fear, thinking it would only burden others, but there was no one with her to be burdened. A movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. It looked like someone walking to the forest. Not even realizing it, Rin began walking toward the moving figure.

'What am I doing?' she thought. 'That could be some creepy pervert or a murderer or something.' Despite her fear, Rin continued walking. She couldn't stop. It didn't take long before she was at the entrance of the forest. She peered around a tree to see into the forest, but saw nothing but trees. "Must have been my imagination." She reasoned with herself.

"What are you doing her girl?" came a nasty and rude voice. Rin spun around and pressed her back against the tree. In front of her was a small, ugly man.

"I-uh, I, well, umm." Rin stammered.

"Be gone. This is not a place a weak girl like you should be." The man said.

"Sorry!" Rin nearly screamed as she dropped her bag and bowed. "I-I didn't mean to intrude! I thought I saw somebody come in here."

"You may stand up. You should leave now. And for future references, it's rude to follow people." The man said. Once Rin had straightened up, he gave her a quick look over with his eyes, before walking around her and the tree into the forest.

"Ahh, hold on a second." Rin called, running after the man once she was able to think straight again.

"What is it girl? I thought I told you to leave."

"Well uh, the thing is, you said it's rude to follow people, so does that mean there really was someone here?" Rin asked. The man opened his mouth to tell her to go home, but another male's voice came first.

"Jaken, what is taking you so long?" Rin looked up curiously to see a gorgeous man walk out from behind a tree. Nearly a minute later, Rin noticed that this man had been starring back at her. She immediately looked away.

"Oh I'm so sorry my Lord. I saw her standing at the forest's entrance, but she refused to leave." The smaller man said, fear clear in his voice. He was bent over, kissing the ground.

"I did not refuse! Never once did I say I would not go home!" Rin shouted at the small man.

"Go home." The beautiful man said, surprising Rin. "Jaken did you get dinner?" he asked. The mini-man stood up and shook uncontrollably from fear.

"I apologize my Lord. I used the last of the money on breakfast this morning. I won't be getting anymore until Friday." Jaken said, looking down. Hearing the growl like noise thought, he looked up at his lord.

"You two haven't eaten anything since this morning?" Rin screamed, shocked. She reached into the nearly invisible pocket of her skirt and pulled out everything she had. She sorted through it quickly, putting the extra hair tie and gum wrapper back in her pocket. "Uh, here! It's not a lot, but it's all I've got on me at the moment." Rin said as she held her hand out to the taller man. He simply turned away from her and began walking further into the forest.

"I thought I told you to go home." He spoke as he continued walking. Rin blinked, and turned to Jaken.

"Here, please buy what you can with it and share with him." Jaken let out a sigh and accepted the money.

"I will not thank you girl."

"That's alright. I'll bring something by tomorrow morning for you two! There is only the two of you right?" Rin asked as she began walking away backwards. Jaken hesitated, but nodded his head.

"Alright! Leave it to me then!" She shouted, and began running back the way she had come. Rin didn't know why there was a huge grin on her face, nor why she felt so comfortable with the two strangers. What she did know though, was that she couldn't wait until tomorrow morning.

_**So what do ya think?**_

_**I know it's kinda short, but I felt that was a nice place to end it**_

_**Don't worry, tomorrow will be out soon**_


	2. murderer?

The honey eyes of Rin slowly began to blink open as the light from the sun shone upon her face. She stretched and sat up. Most people would try to hide from the sun's rays, or grumble a swear word or two. Rin however, was very happy. She had always been a morning person, along with the knowledge that she was going to get to see her new friends this morning, made her giddy and excited.

The girl took a moment to look over at the rising sun from outside her window. Next, she swept a glance over the other beds in the room. The rest of the girls were still asleep, as they always were.

Being as quiet as she could, Rin got up, made her bed, grabbed her uniform, and exited her room. The best thing about waking up so early was that she didn't have to fight for the shower, and the hot water was never used up. She entered the bathroom and placed her uniform on the counter. She checked to make sure the door was locked, before she began stripping off her pajamas. Once naked, she turned on the water in the shower and stepped in.

After her shower, Rin went to the kitchen. Blow-drying her hair was a hassle, so she let always let it air-dry, then fix it right before leaving. In the kitchen, she prepared everyone's breakfast, along with her own lunch. Once everything was finished and ready for eating, she went to the cupboard and pulled out two glass plates. She arranged the food she put on them, so it made a happy face. The bacon pieces were the smile, the eggs the eyes, and the hash browns the hair. Rin dropped a piece of toast on top of each plate, and then went back to the bathroom. Her hair was now dry, so she took a blue hair tie and pulled some of her hair in a side pony-tail. She had worn it this way since she was little, and she wasn't going to stop now.

Rin wrote a short note saying that she had left for school early, and set it on the table. She grabbed the plates, and went to the front door. She slipped on her shoes and looked around for her school bag. "Ah! Where did I put it?" she asked herself aloud in a hushed voice. Rin thought back to the last time she had seen it, and remembered she had dropped it near the forest. 'I sure hope no one stole it!' she thought to herself as she ran out the door.

She walked down the path she had easily memorized, making sure not to spill the food. It took her a while to get to her destination. Approximately ten minutes. She felt bad that the food was starting to cool, but it was better than nothing. When Rin did arrive, she set the food down by the entrance to the forest, and looked around for her bag. When she couldn't find it immediately, she became hectic and began crawling around.

She was currently searching through a bush, when a voice interrupted her. "Girl." Rin turned around, but did not stand up. She looked up at the godly man she met yesterday. He held out his hand, on it was her bag. She jumped up and smiled, clasping her hands together.

"Oh thank you so much! I was afraid I would never see it again!" She said as she took the bag from him.

"I assumed you would come back for your bag, but you brought food too. Why?"

"You guys don't have any money for food, so I've decided to help. I told that other guy I'd be bringing breakfast, I thought he would've told you." Rin said, her voice becoming quieter with each word, as she became distracted with a butterfly behind the man. He turned around to see what the girl had been looking at, but found nothing, as the butterfly had just flown away. "Oh, and my name's Rin. You and that Jaken fellow keep calling me girl, so…" she said as she stuck her hand out. He looked at her hand, and then back up to her face. Rin realized he would not accept her hand, so she put it down. The man turned to go back into the forest, but stopped.

"Sesshomaru." He said. Sesshomaru then continued his trek back to the trees, as Jaken came out and picked up the plates, and then followed his Lord back in.

Rin smiled. He had shared his name with her. That meant a lot. She looked down and checked her wrist watch, with the smile still adorning her face. "Oh shoot!" There goes the smile. "I have to get to school." Rin then dashed back to the street, and ran through the rout to her school. Not noticing that Sesshomaru had been watching her leave. If only she knew what kind of trouble she just got herself into.

-

The sound of a bell going "Ding, Ding." Echoed through the school grounds, making everyone put their workbooks away, and take out their lunches. Rin ate her lunch alone, like she always did, as everyone else pulled their desks together and played around. Because she had been alone and not using her free time to talk, Rin finished her food nearly twenty minutes before classes would resume. She sighed and pulled out a sketch book. She had always been a good artist, and once she got an image stuck in her head, the only way to get it out was to draw it.

Several minutes later, two boys jumped out from behind Rin. One grabbed her sketch pad, while the other played around with her pencil. "Hey, check this out Souta! Looks like Rinny here has a crush!" The boy sporting a brown pony-tail shouted to his friend, handing him the sketch.

"Hmm, this guy looks familiar…" Souta trailed off, tapping his chin. "Ah! That's right! I saw a sketch of him on T.V. last night with Kagome! Yea, yea! He's wanted for numerous accounts of murder. Police don't know whether he's a serial killer, or if he had a reason, but either way, this is someone you don't want to get mixed up with. You must have seen his picture on the news last night too, right Rin?" Souta asked. Before the girl got the chance to reply, the other boy cut him off.

"Oh yea! I saw that too! What was his name again? Like Sesshypoo or something?"

"Sesshomaru." Rin whispered, shock clear on her face.

"Yea! That was it! So you did see it then!"

"Souta, Kohaku, would you please leave me alone." Rin asked her classmates. The boys looked at the girl curiously, before shrugging and leaving, to put a rubber frog in one of the other girl's bags. The class clowns they were.

Rin looked down in her lap. 'There's no way. It's not possible! He may have seemed cold, but he was also… nice. He told me to leave. Why would a murderer tell an easy target to go? Wouldn't they want to become friends, then kill the girl when she least expects it? I don't care what those boys said! Sesshomaru isn't a killer!' Rin had made up her mind, and there was no changing it.

After school, Rin gathered her things, and cautiously walked back to the forest, stopping along the way to pick up four burgers and two drinks. When she arrived there, the food was still warm, and the drinks were still cold. She stopped at the entrance to find the glass plates stacked, and ready for her to take home. Their kindness caused her to smile. The plates were practically licked clean.

Rin placed the food and drinks down, and placed the plates, gently in her bag, before standing up and leaving. She took one last look at the forest, before beginning her walk home. She would be back tomorrow.

-

The next day, after school, Rin had enough money left from lunch, to buy a pizza and three bottles of water. She was rather thirst, because she hadn't had a drink with her lunch, so she bought an extra one for herself. The day had been relatively nice, but the sky didn't look too promising. And Rin was right. Just as she stepped out of the pizzeria, it began pouring rain. The girl didn't give it much thought, there was nothing she could do. She had to get the pizza to the two men while it was still hot.

So Rin continued her walk to the forest. At one point, she began running, but was tired out quite quickly. Eventually, she could barely walk. She had absolutely no protection from the rain, so she was sure she had caught a fever. Her eyes became droopy, and she really just wanted to lie down and sleep. The thought of the two hungry men though, made her continue on.

When the forest was finally in sight, Rin was relieved. She stumbled over to the entrance, and once there, she walked in, not wanting to leave the pizza out in the rain. Jaken and Sesshomaru weren't usually there when she got back from school. Jaken would arrive back from his job soon, and Sesshomaru, she figured, just didn't want to see her.

Rin bumped into a tree, and slid down, to her knees. The pizza was dropped to the ground, landing right side up. The sick girl became very dizzy, and soon everything became black, as she fell over onto her side.

-

Sesshomaru got back from his investigatory walk through the forest, when he smelled melted cheese. He followed the scent, only to find a pizza, and an unconscious girl. He knew the girl. She was the one who brought him and Jaken food twice a day. He hadn't seen her since breakfast the day before, but he knew she had visited after school yesterday and before school this morning.

He walked closer to her, and knelt down to inspect her. He noticed she was shivering. Probably because she was dripping wet. He also saw that her face was flushed. He reached his hand up to feel her forehead, and found that she caught a fever.

"My Lord, what has happened here?" an annoying voice came from behind. Sesshomaru didn't need to turn around to know it was Jaken. He ignored the shorter man, and pushed his arms beneath Rin's legs, and around her back. He stood up with her in his arms, bridal style, and turned to Jaken. "Oh! My Lord! You didn't! We need her to bring us food! How could you-" The toad like man started, but was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"No, I didn't. But even if I had, you do not question my motives." The godly man said, glaring down at Jaken. "Grab the pizza." He ordered, once he had turned around and began walking further into the forest.

-

About an hour later, Rin began to stir. She fealt queasy, and didn't know where she was. She was damp, but at the same time, very warm. She slowly blinked her eyes open, and looked around. She couldn't see much without hurting her eyes, so she pushed herself up slowly, using her arms. She found trees, bushes, grass, and dirt. No people, no buildings. She could here the roar of a storm, above, but when she looked up, she found that the trees were shielding her. "Finally! How long do you plan on freeloading in our home, you insolent girl?!" Rin heard. When she turned her head, she saw Jaken approaching her. "And to dirty Lord Sesshomaru's sweatshirt! Your audacity is unbelievable!" he screamed. Rin didn't understand what was going home, but she was trying to figure it out. After taking a second to think, she replied to Jaken.

"First off, I'm the only reason you aren't digging out of a dumpster to find food, so don't you dare call me a freeloader! And second," she began, before taking a glance down to see that she really was wearing the man's large white sweatshirt. Over the left shoulder, there was a red and white design, and another along the bottom. "I didn't put this on, so don't yell at me." She said, finishing her earlier statement. "Did Sesshomaru… Did he care for me when I passed out?" Rin asked hesitantly, while playing with the hem of the sweatshirt.

"Certainly not! Lord Sesshomaru doesn't care for anyone!" He denied, knowing well that he was telling a lie.

"Oh." Rin replied, looking sadly at her lap. "Well uh, how did I get here then, and who put this sweatshirt on me?"

"I did." Rin jerked her head up at the deep voice, of which she knew belonged to Sesshomaru.

"My Lord?!" Jaken gasped, clearly not expecting him to show up.

"What? But he just said…" Rin trailed off, pointing to Jaken. Sesshomaru glared at the small man, before turning back to Rin.

"You should lie down, you're still sick." He recommended.

"Oh, uh, right." Rin agreed, before lying back, and curling up, on her side.

"I'm sure your parents are worried. You should be getting home." Jaken said, trying to find a reason for the girl to get out of there.

"No, they probably don't even notice I'm gone. You see, my birth parents died a long time ago. My foster parents are nice, and I know they love me, but they just have too many kids to handle. I could be gone for several months before they noticed." She explained, ruining his plan.

"Well then, you may stay. As long as you need, and whenever you wish." Sesshomaru said, before walking back the way he had come, and demanding Jaken leave Rin, so she could rest.

"Sesshomaru! Wait!" She called, sitting back up, and reaching out for him.

"What is it?" he asked, turning back to her. Rin gave him a large, toothy grin.

"I just wanted to say, thank you." Sesshomaru was surprised by her gratitude, but was able to cover it up with a look of annoyance.

"Don't dwell on it." He replied, and this time, really left her be.

Rin let out a sigh, before curling back up and cuddling with his sweatshirt. She glanced around, this time finally seeing more than nature. It seemed the trees were grown around, in a circle. The bushes were almost like a wall, to separate rooms. She stood up, and walked forward to look over the line of bushes, to find a dirty old blanket thrown on the ground, and an extremely small pile of clothes. 'Must be Jaken's space.' She thought. She turned back around, and found that there had also been a blanket under her. This one was larger, and a tad cleaner. There was also another pile of clothes. There were more in this one. She assumed this larger space was Sesshomaru's make-shift room.

She let a smile slide over her face, as she lied down to sleep. 'There was absolutely no way he could be a murderer.' Were her last thoughts, before falling asleep.

_**I would love to keep writing, cause it's getting really fun, but I think I should end it there**_

_**I do need to leave stuff for future chapters, right?!**_

_**Yea!**_

_**Please review!**_


	3. moving

_**Thank you so much for the reviews! Now I know people like the story, and I'll keep updating!**_

When Rin awoke again, it was in the middle of the night. She realized quickly, that the rain had let up, and it was only drizzling now. She looked over, and found Sesshomaru, sitting beneath a tree, seemingly asleep.

She crawled over to him, and sat on her knees. After several minutes of staring, she saw him crack an eye open. "Yes?" he asked. Rin blushed, and looked down at her lap.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just, umm, there was a bug on your shoulder and I wasn't sure if I should kill it, and wake you up, or leave it be." She lied. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the girl, before moving his head, to look up into the trees. Rin caught the movement, and looked up at him.

"I wasn't sleeping." He said.

"O-oh? A-and why not?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, but looked back up seconds later.

"You know don't you?" he asked back.

"What? I don't know why you weren't sleeping." Rin answered confusedly. Sesshomaru let out an aggravated sigh.

"No, not about that. You know about me, and who I really am."

"I still don't get it. I know almost nothing about you." Sesshomaru growled and within seconds, had Rin pinned to the ground.

"Stop acting like an idiot! I know you've heard! You've seen my picture on the news, taped to walls, and telephone poles! You've been acting different today, and I know it's not because you're sick!" Sesshomaru shouted. Rin's eyes widened, and she began shaking beneath Sesshomaru.

"I-I don't believe it! I've seen the news, and I know you're supposedly a murderer! But there's no way you could have killed those people!" Rin screamed, defending him.

Sesshomaru looked at her shocked.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" he asked, sitting up.

"No." Rin answered truthfully, as she too sat up.

"Come with me." He blurted out randomly.

"What?" she asked

"I want you to come with me and Jaken. We're not going to be staying here forever."

"B-but where are you going? And how are you gonna get there? What if you get caught? How will you survive? Won't you need money?" Rin asked frantically. The questions would have continued, if it had not been for the hand placed over her mouth.

"Where we're going is a secret, not even Jaken knows. How we're getting there is also a secret, for now anyway. We won't get caught. Each week, I've been putting away a little bit of money from Jaken's pay check. The one we get in two days will be the last we need." Sesshomaru explained, before letting his hand drop. "Do you wish to come or not?"

Rin looked into his eyes, trying to figure out what he was thinking. "Are you really a murderer?"

"Does it matter?"

"No." Rin replied without missing a beat.

"Then what's the problem?" Rin smiled at Sesshomaru.

"I'm just… afraid. I'm afraid of being alone. And of guns! What if someone shoots at us, and I get hit?!" Sesshomaru could have laughed at the outburst. If he were anybody else he would have.

"You'll never be alone. When I need to leave you to take care of some business, you'll still have Jaken, and he knows better than to defy any order I give him. And you don't need to worry about getting hurt, I'll make sure nothing happens to you." Rin smiled again.

"So we're leaving in two days then?" she asked.

"Does that mean you'll be joining us?"

"Yep!" Rin grinned.

"Then yes, two days." For the next minute or so, the two just stared into each other's eyes, until it was interrupted by a sudden song being played.

**What if**

**It was meant to be**

**What if**

**It was destiny**

Rin looked over, and found that the noise had come from her bag, which had been placed beside the blanket she was sleeping on.

**This trip**

**Baby you and me**

**We might never get another chance**

**So let's skip**

She quickly stood up, and ran over, before squatting and digging in her bag. She pulled out her phone, and checked to see who was calling.

**All the history**

**And just click**

**To the you and m-**

The song cut off as Rin clicked the green talk button. "Hello?"

"Rin, honey, where are you?"

"Mom, I'm fine. I'm just out with a couple friends of mine. I didn't think you'd even notice I was gone."

"Oh Rin, of course I'd notice. I know I'm busy all the time, but I do love you. Now, I want you on your way home, hurry it up."

"Yes Mom." Rin said, before closing her phone, and slipping it back in her bag.

"I have to go, my parents are worried." She told Sesshomaru, as she began pulling the sweatshirt up, to give it back. She was stopped though, by a hand grabbing the hem and pulling it back down.

"Keep it, for now. It'll give you some protection from the rain, wouldn't want you getting sick again." Sesshomaru said. Rin smiled at him and reached down to pick up her bag.

"Thank you. Uh, I'll see you tomorrow morning then?" she asked, as she began walking backward.

"Possibly." He answered. Rin smiled again, and continued walking backward, only to bump into a tree. She let out a grunt, and turned, to walk foreword, and around the tree. Only to come right back.

"Uh, how do I get out of here?" she asked. Sesshomaru inwardly smiled, and walked over to her, and out of the circle, with Rin following closely behind.

-

The next day at school, Rin actually took the time to appreciate everyone and all the things there. It would be her last day here, so she wanted to take it all in.

"Hey, Rin!" Kohaku said, running up to her, with Souta following behind, along with another boy in their class.

"Yea, what's up guys?" she asked.

"Well my sister Sango is going to spend the night at Souta's place, to hang with his sister Kagome, and so my parents said I could invite some of my classmates over for the day. You wanna come? You can be Shippo's partner for the games!" Kohaku said, pushing the other boy foreword.

"Oh, sorry. I have something to do early tomorrow morning, so I need to get ready today. You could ask Kirara though, I'm sure she'd love to go." Rin suggested, figuring that since the girl had a crush on Shippo, she'd like to join him in playing games and such.

"Awe, that's too bad. Hope you have fun doing uh, whatever you're going to do!" Souta said, before walking over to Kirara.

"Don't worry, I will." Rin answered, once the three boys were out of earshot.

-

Next morning, Rin awoke just as the sun was rising, like she always did. She went through her usual routine, except this time, she had put her, Sesshomaru, and Jaken's breakfasts in baggies. Also, she wasn't wearing the school uniform, and instead of grabbing her school bag, she grabbed a different one. This one was slightly larger, and held things like clothes, a hair brush, hair ties, a package of pads, a change of shoes, all her saved up money, a couple snacks and water bottles, and a pair of scissors. She was wearing Sesshomaru's sweatshirt, a baseball cap, and a whist watch. When at the door, she grabbed her umbrella, and slipped it in the bag. She ran over everything she had, and everything she needed in her head, to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. Things used for hygiene would waste space, so she didn't bother to bring that.

"Oh!" she said, and ran to the bathroom, coming back with a roll of toilet paper.

Once sure she had everything, she made her way out the door and toward the forest.

-

Hours later, when an annoying alarm clock ringed, Mr. Kino groaned and hit the button the turn it off. He rubbed his eyes, and pulled his blanket off him, letting the cool air wake him up fully. He stifled a yawn, and reached over to shake his wife awake. She followed his actions, before the two stood up to wake their children. Mr. Kino went to the boy's room, while Mrs. Kino went to the girl's.

"Come on Shin, wake up." Mr. Kino demanded, as he pushed his oldest son, much like he had done to his wife. The boy just grumbled, but shot up out of his bed as soon as he heard a high pitched scream. The other boys soon did the same.

Mr. Kino ran out of the boy's room, and into the girl's, to see what had made his wife scream. Most of the girls were sitting up in their beds, looking around confused, while the heavier sleepers continued to snooze away.

"Honey what's wrong?" he asked, putting his hand on the woman's shoulder. He noticed she was in front of Rin's empty bed, but her not being there wasn't exactly a surprise.

Mrs. Kino's entire body shook. She couldn't say anything, so instead just handed her husband a note, with trembling hands. Mr. Kino looked at her confusedly, before accepting the note, and opening it up to read. It said:

To Whom It May Concern, I am gone. I'm not coming back. I've run away.

By the time you find this note, I'll be long gone.

I don't want anyone to feel responsible, this wasn't anybody's fault but my own.

Don't try looking for me, you'll never find me.

I didn't leave because I'm unhappy either

I left to become happier.

There's not much I can tell you, so I won't say anymore.

But remember, I love you all.

And thank you.

love Rin

Mr. Kino, horrified, looked back up to his wife. "Her cell phone! We can track her down!" he screamed desperately. As a response to this, Mrs. Kino held up the trendy little devise he was talking about.

"She left it on top of the note." She explained. The man glanced back down at the note, with tears piling up in his eyes, ready to fall, before pulling his wife into a sad hug. "Oh Rin!" she shouted, sobbing into her husband's shoulder.

-

Once Rin arrived at the forest entrance, she walked inside, trying to remember where the circle of trees was. Once she found it, she saw Sesshomaru shoving his things into a bag, much smaller than hers. He looked up at her arrival. "Here so soon?" he asked.

"Well I didn't know when we'd be leaving, and I didn't want to be late. Plus if I had waited until later, I never could have gotten out of the house unnoticed." She replied "So when are we leaving anyways." She asked, setting her stuff down.

"Once Jaken get's back from work at about four." Rin checked her watch, only to find that it was 7am. She let out a groan, before letting herself fall to the ground on her cushioned bag.

**There's a poll on my profile about Inuyasha and this story, so please go read it and choose an answer!**

**Please review too!**


	4. mistake?

_**Okay, I'm sorry. I know this chapter took quite a while, but I have my reasons. Let me start off with the first one. School. Such an overused excuse, but seriously. I had this sleeping problem, so I pretty much just slept once I got home, and I'm not aloud to right at night**_

_**Well I'm good now**_

_**And the other thing actually kind of motivated me to write this chapter. This thing is a secret though, so I can't tell you ^^**_

_**Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**And for answering the poll (which is still open by the way)**_

"Rin. Rin. Foolish girl! Wake up." A voice screamed, waking Rin from her dream."

"Ow." The girl said, rubbing her head, where the toad like man had hit her with his cane. Yea, he had a cane. He didn't really need one though, he just always had it with him because when Sesshomaru had first found him with a broken ankle, he gave him the cane, so he could walk. Now he treasures it like he does his own life.

Rin jumped up from her sitting position on her bag, realizing she had fallen asleep while waiting for Jaken. She was thankful that she had been wearing Sesshomaru's sweatshirt, because otherwise she might have caught another cold. "So, um, are we going now?" she asked, switching her gaze between the two men. She received her answer from Sesshomaru.

"Come." He said, walking out of the circle of trees, and into an area Rin had yet to explore.

After walking roughly seven miles in silence, Rin decided to try to start a conversation. "So, how big is this forest exactly."

"Don't ask such foolish questions, girl." Jaken answered short after. Sesshomaru didn't say a thing. He didn't even look back at her. When Rin checked to make sure neither boys could see her, her smile fell, and she moved her gaze down to the ground. Only to wind up bumping into Sesshomaru's back. Rin fell back on her bottom, but quickly stood back up, looking toward her leader… her Lord.

"Y-yes? My Lord?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the use of the title Jaken had given him.

"I believe we need to stop for a quick moment. You require food." He said. Rin blinked, confused, but her expression soon turned to embarrassment once she heard her stomach growl.

"Ah! We don't need to stop for me! I've got a candy bar! I can eat that while we walk!" Rin said, not wanting to cause the group a delay.

"No. We will stop. You need more than a measly candy bar. You're a sixteen-year old girl, and if you're not healthy, it will only slow us down more than a quick break would."

Rin looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes, and a large smile split across her face.

"Alright then! I believe I have some sandwiches in here! Would you guys like one?" Rin asked, being her cheerful self, and sitting down on a log, while digging into her backpack.

-

After the food break, they didn't stop again until late in the night, when Rin nearly collapsed from lack of sleep. Rin lied on the ground, using a root of a tree as a pillow. She was curled up to keep warm. Jaken was sleeping in a position much like her own, and Sesshomaru was just sitting against the trunk of a tree. Like he had been when Rin was sleeping in their circle of trees.

'I wonder what's gonna happen when we get where we're going. Where are we going anyway? It is going to be somewhere in like Cuba or something? Will we be on the beach somewhere? Well considering we barely have any money, I doubt it will be anywhere too nice. Probably just some shack somewhere.' Rin thought. She felt her eyes beginning to burn. She knew she was going to cry, but refused to let herself. She bit down on her tongue as hard as she could, trying to keep from shedding any tears. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop them from trickling down the side of her face. If she was going to cry, she at least couldn't let anyone see. She pulled the hood of Sesshomaru's sweat shirt up and over her head, and allowed the silent tears to flow freely.

Sesshomaru noticed Rin put on his hood, out of the corner of his eye, and looked over at her. He saw her body lightly shaking, and she was hugging herself. 'She must be cold.' He thought, looking back up to the sky. When he heard a sniffle though, he knew what was really going on.

'Was this a mistake? Should I have just stayed at home? Now-now I'm never going to see my friends, or my family, or anybody ever again!' Rin screamed in her head, scrunching up into a smaller ball. 'What was I thinking?! I don't know these people! They're probably only using me for something.' Rin's nose was starting to drip, so she breathed in through her nose, trying to be as silent as possible. She closed her eyes as tightly, trying to keep the thoughts out of her head.

"Are you regretting it?" Rin's eyes shot open at the sentence asked by Sesshomaru. She quickly reached up and whipped her eyes free from the tears, though in the light it would be obvious to anyone that she had been crying.

"Regretting what?" she asked, playing stupid.

"Coming with me." Rin spared a look at Sesshomaru.

"I-I don't know." She answered truthfully.

"You can cry, you know. It's alright to show people that you feel sad at times." Rin couldn't help but start to cry again at those words. This time though, instead of trying to hide, she let Sesshomaru watch her. She was quite surprised though, when she felt arms wrap around her. Realizing it was Sesshomaru, she leaned into him and cried her heart out.

-

The next few days were spent walking. Nothing interesting happened throughout those days. When they finally reached the end of the forest, was the real start of the trip.

_**That's all you're getting for this chapter**_

_**I want to start the next traveling part on the next chapter, so I had to end it there.**_

_**Remember, the poll is still open, so if you haven't voted, please do so!**_

_**Come on guys! Don't you want to have a say in this story?**_

_**Please review (but if you were going to pick one or the other, id prefer an answer to the poll)**_


	5. Mission!

_**Hey guys**_

_**Its been a while… I've missed youuu! 3 you're my buddies! So I wrote this for you all. Please review! :) When I get no reviews… I dun update :(**_

Rin stood at the end of the forest, with her backpack hanging off both shoulders. She would have had it on only one, but Sesshomaru had said she could strain her neck. The whole ordeal had Rin picturing Sesshomaru giving her a massage. If it weren't for his Lordly behavior, he probably would. He seemed to do just about anything to make her feel better. Well, as long as Jaken wasn't around to witness it. He seemed sort of like a father. One who wasn't with her for years, and when he shows up, wants to gain her affection. Though he seemed like one, she didn't view him as a father. At this point he was her Lord. Nothing more, nothing less. Well, maybe something more. Some could say they were friends. Not like best friends or anything, but there was definitely something there.

"Come on girl! We don't have all day!" Jaken screeched, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Oh! Sorry!" Rin replied, running up to catch pace with her traveling companions. Now that they were out of the forest, Rin remembered what day and age she was in. For some reason, while she was in the tree covered area, she felt like she was in feudal Japan. "Ah!" she let out a startled noise, loosing her balance. She couldn't fall over though, for her foot was stuck in the mud. Instead, she swung her arms around trying to keep from hurting herself. She looked up to see Sesshomaru was walking back over to her, and Jaken remained up ahead, tapping his foot against the road impatiently. The small mud pile she had stepped in was the only one around. Why did it just happen that Rin step in it? Sesshomaru now, was standing directly in front of her. He stood with one foot on the left of the mud pile, and the other on the right. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and held her very closely to his body. He pulled up, rather hard, but couldn't quite get her foot out.

"Have a seat." He said, once he had let her go. Rin, not so gently, plopped down on her bottom. Sesshomaru kneeled down, and tried to ease her foot out. He pulled harder, causing her to wince. Sesshomaru looked up and saw the pain in her eyes. He stopped pulling and stood up. I suppose you'll just have to take off your shoe." He said.

Rin's mind screamed, 'I love these shoes! I can't just leave one in the mud!' but instead, she answered with a nod and, "Alright." So Rin reached down, and slipped her foot out of the shoe. When she looked back up, she saw Sesshomaru's outstretched hand in her face. She gripped it, and he pulled her up to her feet. He guided her around the very small mud puddle, before walking back over to Jaken, expecting Rin to follow. And of course, she did. The group of three then crossed the surprisingly long road and continued on with their journey.

After walking through a rather large field, Rin was quite happy to see that they were about to enter another forest. "We'll rest there tonight, and continue on tomorrow." Sesshomaru decided, leading his followers into the tree line.

Rin awoke, in the middle of the night. She had to pee. Jaken was nearby, snoring loudly, and Sesshomaru was no where in sight. Rin reached into her bag, and pulled out her flashlight. She flipped the switched on. No light shone. Rin desperately continued sliding the switch up and down, but still, nothing lit up. Rin then looked around for another source of light, but there was nothing. She really had to go though, and there was no way she could wait until morning! Rin stood up and waddled over and into the bushes.

After taking care of her business, Rin stood. She was prepared to go back to camp, but heard a rustling noise in a nearby bush. She stood, frozen in shock. When a rather large wolf jumped out at her, she screamed and threw her other shoe, which hit the wolf and caused it to growl, and get even angrier at her. The wolf was about to pounce on her, but as it was in mid-air, it was thrown over to the side, and hit a tree. The wolf whimpered, and scrambled away. Rin lowered her arms, which had been brought up in an attempt to protect herself, and looked up to see what had happened. She saw Sesshomaru standing there with his long sliver hair blowing in the wind. Her shock of seeing him caused her to stutter out his name. The hot man turned to look at Rin, but didn't say anything. Instead, he turned and walked back to camp. Rin jumped up from her position on the ground, where she had frozen in fear. She made sure to stay close to her protector, in case of anymore hungry wolves.

The next day, Rin was quite disappointed to find that the forest was incredibly small, and they were out in no time. When Rin realized Sesshomaru and Jaken were no longer with her, she looked behind herself, to see the two were still in the forest. She ran back, curious as to why they stopped. "Is something wrong?" She asked, more to Sesshomaru than Jaken. He didn't respond, instead, he just pulled his hair back with one hand, and pulled a dagger out from under the hem of his shirt with the other. Rin then realized that he planned to cut his hair. "Wait!" she yelled, reaching a hand out.

Sesshomaru turned and raised an eyebrow at her. "What is it?" he asked impatiently.

"What are you doing? You can't cut your hair!" Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sighed, letting go of his hair.

"Rin, you can't still be so foolish, can you? I'm a wanted man. I can't just walk out in public looking like I do now." He explained.

"But your hair it's…" she trailed off. "My hat!" she shouted. "You can wear my hat and hide your hair in it!" Rin smiled, her eyes lighting up at the idea of him keeping his hair. Sesshomaru gave her a look, but agreed to wear the hat, just to get her to shut up. Rin squealed in delight, and ran up to him. She pulled his hair up and placed the cap on top, making it look like he had short hair. Another upside to the hat was that if it was pulled down slightly, it could cover his eyes as well. "Awesome! Now where are we going?" Rin cheered excitedly.

Sesshomaru looked off ahead, into the distance. Rin followed his gaze, and noticed that not too far off from the field was a dirt path. Since Sesshomaru had felt the need to alter his appearance, they would probably be taking that path. And the path… probably led to other people.

The thought of seeing new faces excited her. She'd been alone with Sesshomaru and Jaken for days now. She was happy being with them and all, but she missed the caring face of a woman.

Hmm… a woman. As the group began crossing the field, the idea of another woman with them grew less and less appealing to Rin. She imagined Sesshomaru being too busy to care for her, because he had another, more attractive and older woman in his life. Oh no, this did not work at all. Rin began growing jealous.

Sesshomaru noticed Rin's unhappy aura. If there was something wrong with her, it could potentially waste time on their trip. He was tempted to keep quiet, at least until they got to where they were going, but the Rin started dragging her feet. This really wasn't good…

"Rin, is there something you wish to talk about?" He asked, not even turning to face her. He just continued walking forward. Rin stopped walking briefly, but soon began moving again.

"I was just wondering… will anyone else be joining us on this trip?" She asked, in an attempt to hide her true question 'Will there be any women with us?'

Sesshomaru glanced back. "This trip was meant for two people. We've had to change enough by adding a third. I can guarantee you that no one else will be tagging along."

Rin smiled. "Alright just wondering!"

Sesshomaru now noticed that Rin had switched from dragging her feet, to skipping. Speaking of feet… Sesshomaru stopped.

"We best find Rin something to cover his feet with. It would come off as suspicious to see a teenaged girl walking barefoot…" Rin thought about this for a few seconds, before realizing something.

"Oh! I can't believe I forgot!" She slid her bag off her back and began digging through it. "I brought a pair of flats, just in case. Luckyyyy!" She sang, as she pulled out her black rubber flats. She slid her feet into them and modeled them to the two older men. "What do you think?"

"They'll do, for now." Rin smiled, and once again went about following Sesshomaru. She then heard Jaken grunt from behind her, and realized she had forgotten her bag. She ran back to grab it, and her and Jaken began jogging to keep up with Sesshomaru's long strides.

As they cleared the field, and began walking down the dirt road, Rin noticed that just a ways up ahead, there was a docked cruise ship. No way… they couldn't be going on that, could they?

As they neared the ship, it became evident to Rin, that it was indeed their destination. But how could they afford that? The girl chose to keep quiet. She knew Sesshomaru had the whole thing planned out. She'd just have to go along with it.

"Jaken."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Talk to me like you've already been on the ship today."

"I understand."

"Rin." She looked up at him, but didn't answer.

"You are to pretend to faint from the heat, shortly after confrontation starts." She nodded, even though he couldn't see.

"Jaken, you shall remain as Jaken. Rin, being a runaway, you will need a new name when around people. Ai. Call me Daisuke."

The soon began walking up the loading dock, and Jaken started chatting away. "Oh, Daisuke, you're just going to love our room. And the main deck is so pleasant. Ai, I know you will have the time of your life up here. Plenty girly activities, I noticed. You'll make some fine lady friends for sure! And what's more-"

"Excuse me." A man held out his arm in front of the trio. "You'll need to show me your tickets."

"Hello there, kind sir. My friend here turned our tickets in when he arrived earlier."

"You should have the stubs with you then. Let me see."

"The stubs? I was supposed to keep them? I do apologize, but I threw them away." Jaken answered, catching on.

"I'm sorry, but I can not let you on."

"Sir, this is my wife and my honeymoon. Please have mercy." Sesshomaru said, pulling Rin to his side. He gave her hand a little squeeze, signaling that it was her turn.

"Until you show me a ticket, I can not let you on for any reason."

"Oh, ah!" Rin grumbled out as she began to swoon. She put a hand to her forehead and let herself fall to the ground. She didn't even try to brace the fall.

"Ai!" Jaken shouted out. Sesshomaru let his mouth hang agape as he bent down to 'inspect' the fallen girl.

"You fool! You made her stand out in the heat too long! Unless you want a law suit on your ass, I suggest you stand back and let us go to our room. In fact, I demand you upgrade my wife and I to a suite!" Sesshomaru barked out at the man.

The man's mouth began to open and close, but no sound came out. He looked like a fish out of water.

"Y-yes sir!" He screamed as he ran off to get keys for a suite.

"H-here." He said, as he held out the old fashioned key. Jaken angrily snatched it away, and glared at the man as he walked onto the ship's deck. Sesshomaru bent down and kissed Rin's forehead. She blushed, which only helped make her look like she had fainted from the heat.

"Don't worry, Love, I've gotcha." He whispered, loud enough for the frightened man to hear. It was all about the image they gave off, after all. Sesshomaru scooped Rin up into his arms, and carried her onto the deck, letting a smirk grace his features once his face was no longer visible to the man. He had won.

_**Review, I say! It'd make me reeeeal happy :)**_

_**I'm gonna write the other chapter right now, so it'll be nice and ready for when I think I've gotten enough reviews. Mmm… at least 10 should be good!**_

_**And you may have noticed I changed chapter 1 :O just added an AN is all.**_


End file.
